User blog:Deadliest Issue/Doomsday Vs Kratos
The battle of the greatest media destroyers ! Kratos.png|Kratos !!! Vs logo.jpg|Vs Doomsday injustice.jpg|Doomsday !!! Kratos the Ghost Of Sparta,the slayer of the Olympian Gods will take on Doomsday the Doom of all DC superheroes and killed the "God" of DC Comics with no mercy and no fear! It's time to decide!Will the Olympian slayer slays the Doom of the DC comics or Doomsday crushes Kratos? Who Is Deadliest? Kratos Kratos is known as the Ghost Of Sparta.He is tricked by Ares into killing his own family except his brother and now he seeks vengeance to Ares and the Gods Of Olympus including his father,Zeus. Weapons *Superhuman Strength *Blades Of Exile BOE.png|Blades Of Exile Nemean.png|Nemean Cestus Bow Of Apollo.png|Bow Of Apollo Hermes boots.jpg|Hermes' Boots Wing Icarus.jpg|Wings Of Icarus COH.png|Claws Of Hades Gold Fleece.jpg|Golden Fleece *Nemean Cestus *Bow Of Apollo *Golden Fleece : Tough Fleece that can protect Kratos perfectly *Boots Of Hermes *Wings Of Icarus *Claws Of Hades : Only tough enemies can resist it,steals a soul. Doomsday Doomsday was once a Proto-Kryptonian,a being that lived in Krypton before the real Kryptonians.Doomsday is taken care by an Aliens,but then day by day the evolutionary traits are growing and making him a mindless beast.Now he is unstoppable and killed Superman.Who will defeat him? Weapons He has no weapons but he did have these : *Superhuman attributes *Nearly Unlimited Strength *Able to leap in a great range *Stone like skin *Reactive Adaptation : Each time dies it will grow stronger *Nearly invulnernable *"Mindless" Battle Hyperion's Gate, Rotunda Of Olympus Kratos has received a message from Zeus,saying that a beast from another world has emerged.And the beast itself can kill Gods and creatures.When walking towards the Rotunda,this is what Kratos see and makes him surprised : A Dead Hephaestus His corpse looks mangled,his head nearly cut off,a lot of bruises around his body.And Kratos realized there was no one that can kill a God except him and the Titans.But then,he hears a roar in a far range.And another message came from Zeus,"That is the beast"And finally,he emerges,Doomsday. Kratos saw in surprise how the beast looked like,like a half Chimera and a born Titan.Doomsday roars at Kratos but Kratos remains unfazed.He pulls out the Claws Of Hades,expecting an easy win.But when trying to steal the soul,in a quick succession Doomsday broke the Claws.Kratos became enraged and began to swing his Blades Of Exile.The Blades slashed through Doomsday's chest but it deals almost no damage at all.Doomsday then stomps the ground and sends Kratos backwards,knocking him back.Kratos began to rush at Doomsday but before he can strike,Doomsday punches Kratos with full force and makes Kratos fell from the Rotunds Underworld Kratos awakes in the Underworld,he wonders if he is dead.But Hades shows up and says,"Defeat him!" Doomsday appears again out of nowhere.Kratos takes his Bow Of Apollo and fires it at Doomsday but it has no effect.Doomsday punches the ground of the underworld and lifts it and throws it to Kratos.And Kratos gets crushed under the ground.But then Kratos destroys the debris with the Nemean Cestus.Doomsday runs at Kratos and tries to punch him but blocked with the Nemean Cestus.Kratos kicks Doomsday back and makes him lie on the ground.Kratos began punching Doomsday with the Nemean Cestus very hard.He gets up and thought Doomsday is dead.But then Doomsday holds Kratos up and throws him.Doomsday jumps and ended up stomping Kratos' chest.Kratos begin to suffocate.But then in an instance,a lightning strikes Doomsday and what the Gods send to Kratos at the attempt to kill Doomsday,The Blade Of Olympus. Kratos picks up the Blade.Doomsday rushes at Kratos but Kratos already prepared the Blade and stabs Doomsday with it.Doomsday became stunned.But then,Doomsday gets conscious again and kicks Kratos.And surprises everyone Titan,God and Kratos,Doomsday breaks the Blade Of Olympus easily.Kratos has no more things to harm Doomsday.He flees with the WIngs Of Icarus and Hermes' boots.But Doomsday jumped and stomped at Kratos,stopping his track.And in an instance,Doomsday stares at Kratos while lifting him up,and says in a hard motion,"You are weak!"And Doomsday punches Kratos.Kratos lies on the ground,knocked out with blood all over.And Doomsday leaves Kratos alone.Getting his way up and kills the Hellhounds.And finally this is what the Gods said about Doomsday,he is a threat to all of them Winner : Doomsday Expert's Opinion Doomsday won because he is merely unstoppable.He has high durability and he got the bony prostitutions to increase the punch damage to Kratos that has low durability.And Doomsday' strength makes Kratos' weapon obsolete.Even the Blade Of Olympus. Category:Blog posts